


Beautiful

by Finn_Ra3



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi works in the fashion industry, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto is head over heels for Akaashi from day one, Deaf, Depictions of violence (minor), Happy Ending, Like they are mentioned probably only 4 times, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Mutual Pining, OMG FLUFF, Oblivious Akaashi Keiji, Slow Burn, Some angst, Trauma, bokuto is a mess, bokuto is a photographer, bokuto pov, deaf akaashi, eventual smut(?), f/f - Freeform, like not much, loads of fluff, m/m - Freeform, so much fluff i got a tooth ache, topic of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_Ra3/pseuds/Finn_Ra3
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou is a full time photographer, who is confused in his own body. Akaashi Keiji is a deaf young man who has trouble socializing, and it is a coincidence that the two happen to meet.They are both oblivious to the fact that their feelings for each other are in fact, mutual.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi/Bokuto - Relationship, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm trying my best to write something actually good.

It was a warm June morning, 10:01 AM. Bokuto Koutaro was asleep in his bed, a light blanket on top of him, when his alarm went off. The tune of the alarm was bright and cheery, to the average person, something anyone would be delighted to hear, but to Bokuto it was a nightmare, hearing the damned tune every morning made him want to go deaf. 

He quickly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After his relaxing morning shower, Bokuto styled his hair upwards, he looked ridiculous but he was confident that it would attract all the ladies. Although it has yet to. Bokuto walked back to his bedroom to get changed, preferably into something comfy. After 20 minutes of browsing his wardrobe, he finally chose a black turtleneck with dark blue jeans. Tight dark blue jeans. Bokuto believed that tight jeans showed off the best part of his anatomy. His ass.

It was 10:40 by the time he left the apartments, he had his professional camera strung around his neck, he hadn’t had breakfast yet but he could pick up something on the way to the park. Bokuto had been assigned a project he must finish by the end of the month. 50 photos of diverse wildlife for the newest magazine coming out to promote going outside. Bokuto’s boss assigned it to the best photographers he had known, Bokuto was among the bunch. Although that did flatter him, he wasn’t particularly fond of this task. He didn't mind taking photos of wildlife, but he more enjoyed taking pictures of people. He liked capturing people’s best angles. 

Bokuto stopped at a local café and ordered tea along with a pastry. As he took a seat, he looked around, eyeing the people in the café with him. A tall man who had a girl practically attached to his arm. A young woman in what looked to be her school uniform, with a group of her friends, giggling and making eyes at another guy. A man who was tapping away on his laptop with golden blonde hair and thick framed glasses, with a scowl plastered on his face as a slightly younger guy, who looked to be in his early 20’s, leaned on his arm. That boy had black hair that came down in the middle, and his face was covered in an intricate pattern of freckles, his eyes were shut, probably sleeping. Were they dating? Friends? Brothers? Whatever they were, Bokuto sighed.

“Young love.” he muttered under his breath leaning back in his seat, waiting for his name to be called. It was barely a minute after he had started relaxing when the call of his name was heard. Bokuto stood up and walked over to the counter, picking up his tea and food. 

The young couple were still there except now the freckled face boy was awake and talking to the seemingly annoyed man. Bokuto hoped it was not a toxic relationship, and that the blondie was just stressed from work, it was a Monday morning after all. 

The walk to the park was only around 4 minutes, Bokuto enjoyed going there when he had free time, which was most of the time. As he arrived he walked to a shady spot to rest for a little, eat his food and drink his tea. Around 10 minutes later, he finally stood and stretched and relieved his muscles. The sun was filtering through the tree’s in an almost hypnotizing type of way. Perfect Bokuto had thought. The first photo of the day.  
He stood up and captured it all with one click, then another, and another. He inspected the photos and took another, unsatisfied with the results. Bokuto took one final photo, and finally it was perfect.

Bokuto sat down with his camera in his hands, staring down at the picture he took. He then broke out from his trance, looking around. His eyes landed on this tall elegant man, 50 meters away from him, with raven black curly hair that only came down to his ears and fair pale skin, he was dressed in a white button up shirt that has long puffy sleeves, and black pants that outlined the curvature of his legs perfectly. Bokuto couldn’t see the face of this mystery man, but he could already tell that he was stunning. The tall man was picking flowers it seemed, and Bokuto wondered. For his girlfriend? For someone? For himself? 

Bokuto smiled to himself and wondered if he should go over there. It could be nice, he could find out some information about him. The tall man was facing away from him and seemed to be in his own world, no noise could take him away from the task at hand. Bokuto found that endearing.

After a minute of trying to persuade himself to get up and go talk to the young man, he finally did it. It would be a piece of cake he told himself on the way there. There was a weird bounce in his step, like his left leg was trying to pull him back to square one, back to the stage of just admiring this endearing man whilst his right leg wanted to meet him, get to know his hobbies, learn every small detail of him. 

When he got to the man, he stood behind him for a second before speaking up “um.. Hello.” He said partially loud, and when he got no response from the other, he said it even louder. There still was no answer, and that made Bokuto a little self conscious.  
“Um.. hello sir?” Bokuto said as loudly as possible, yet still not a single response. Bokuto felt his face turn red as the realization hit him. Was this guy ignoring him? Was the only thought rattling in Bokuto’s small brain. He felt his blood boil and he swiftly turned away. Okay fine, ignore me, I was just trying to be nice. Said Bokuto’s inner monologue. 

He tried to clear his mind as he was walking through the park. What a day, he took his first picture, then was blatantly ignored by a beautiful man. Wow, what a bipolar day. Bokuto was too frustrated in order to concentrate to find a scenery worthy of snapping a photo or two. His mind kept telling him that he was stupid and the guy was ignoring him because he thought Bokuto was unworthy of being in his presence. And yeah, that's how it was. Bokuto was a mere peasant compared to the guy, that guy who had hair as black as the night sky, and a body so elegant that he might even be a god. Bokuto quickly snapped out of his trance and realized how much he was thinking of the guy in the park, and then Bokuto realized he wasn’t in the park anymore, but he was walking down the sidewalk, seemingly on auto pilot and walking back home. Going home right now didn’t seem to be too bad, he could sleep, eat something, or just stare off into space and think about how humiliating today has been.

Bokuto was a lucky guy, because he didn’t work an office job, but he did have to show up to work at least twice a week, and bokuto decided that Tuesdays and Thursdays were the day he could care less. Since he was a photographer, all he really had to do was go to work, submit photos or have some sort of input on the latest trending photo, then he was a free man. 

Bokuto also lived a free life, he didn’t have a set routine for the day, he did what he felt like doing, and that included sleeping, eating, scrolling through social media, and going to the park. Bokuto loved the park, it was barely crowded, it had beautiful scenery, and he could let his mind relax while there. If Bokuto was up to it, he’d even take small naps there. 

Bokuto arrived at his apartment complex and walked up 2 flights of stairs to reach his own door. His apartment was nothing special, it was a small place, but what can you expect from a tokyo apartment? There was only one room, and a small bathroom, his kitchen was barely big enough to be considered a kitchen. Bokuto’s living room was small and cramped with pictures cluttering the tables. Although he had an assortment of pictures and framed photos aligning the house, the place was far from messy. Bokuto was sure he’d shoot himself if it was messy. He enjoyed a clean environment, and if anything got out of hand, it was soon to be cleaned up ASAP. Bokuto often had people at his house, whether it was his friend Kuroo Testurou, or Kuroo with his boyfriend Kenma Kozume, whoever it was, he’d be embarrassed to have a messy place.

Bokuto carefully set his camera down on the table in the genkan and slipped his shoes off and on came his slippers. He yawned and stretched and realized it was already 12:20, He had an email to write to his coworkers that involved how they were going to piece together this assignment, each person had been assigned 50 photos which totaled in 200 photos in all. 

Bokuto sat down on his couch and grabbed his laptop. He pulled up the group email and thought of what to say. He wasn’t the worst at being formal, but god he definitely was not the best. Bokuto was thinking for a total of 50 seconds when he found a good way to ask, when he realized someone had already asked, and they had already discussed it.  
Without Bokuto.

It was around 4pm when Bokuto woke up. He had fallen asleep on his couch, with his tv on, and some random nature document was on. He didn’t remember putting it on but who knows, he was in a drunken sleepy state before he fell asleep. Bokuto wouldn’t voluntarily watch nature documents, he more enjoyed anime or drama shows.

Bokuto rubbed his eyes and got up from his couch to walk to the kitchen, he needed to make something for dinner. After going through his entire fridge 3 times, he concluded that he had absolutely nothing to eat. A trip to a store didn’t sound too bad, besides, he needed stuff anyways. 

Bokuto walked to the door to put his shoes on. He made sure to grab his keys after because it would suck to get himself locked out.. Again. He opened the door and the wave of hot air hit him. Bokuto had to say, winter was his favorite, and summer was the most hated season of all. The heat and pain of it all made Bokuto despise these months with his entire body. He was lucky enough to have a working aircon, but with how things were looking, it may shut off soon. 

The walk to the store was under 5 minutes, Bokuto was already dying in his clothes, The summer heat was pounding down on him and the sun was hotter than ever right now. He could practically feel his skin start burning. He was so close to the store when a young boy almost made him trip. Bokuto felt a scowl rise on his face as the boy stood to the side watching the young adult that was Bokuto, practically running to get to the cool inside of the convenience store. The doors automatically opened and he stepped inside, the cold crisp air hitting him hard, it felt better than ever. It was 36C° and Bokuto felt like he was going to burn alive. He grabbed a cart and started browsing the isles, looking for what could satisfy him.

Bokuto was home at 8pm finally cooking his dinner, Bokuto wouldn’t admit this, but he was a terrible cook, and almost everything he made came out either burnt or tasty horrible, so that's why he stuck to making easy things, like ramen, mac’n’cheese, or literally anything that had easy to read instructions. 

It was 10pm by the time Bokuto started to settle down for the night, He had put away all his dishes, cleaned up the mess of photos, turned off the tv, and was dressing down into his pajamas. The sun had set only an hour ago and the night was dark and the air was cool. He felt nice for once, and he had forgotten about the events of earlier. Bokuto was ready to fall asleep. His mind was blanking and he was getting drowsy. A simple fall onto his bed was enough to force a sigh of relief out of him. Moments later, he was asleep under his blanket.

But the man kept coming to mind during his dreams. Bokuto wondered how he would look, probably beautiful, probably like a god. Goodnight to whoever you are, and hopefully you are sleeping well. Was the last thing Bokuto thought before resting for the night.


	2. 2

Bokuto woke up bright and early one morning actually feeling refreshed for the first time in a long time. It was almost the end of the deadline for work and Bokuto had barely slept at all, most of the time he did sleep it wasn’t in his own bed, but rather on the couch. He was dreary and there were bags forming under his eyes, he looked dead, for lack of better words.

He was getting dressed by 9:47am, He had 29 photos done, with only 17 days left. He had every right to panic, if he continued his normal routine, he would never get his assignment done in time, and would be subsequently fired. It was a Tuesday and Bokuto needed to be in the office buildings by 11. But by the pace he was doing things, it would take hours. He looked so sleep deprived and he didn’t even have time to style his hair. 

It was a 20 minute commute to work, and the train leaves at 10:30, if he missed that one he’d have to wait till the 11am one, which was not a good thing. Bokuto threw on some random pair of clothing. A white button up shirt with black pants, he could care less if it was stylish or on brand, he just needed to be out the door ASAP. He got a test from his bro, Kuroo   
“Down for drinks tomorrow?” 9:50AM  
Bokuto thought long and hard about his reply, but his mind couldn’t think, he was running on 4 hours of sleep.  
“Who’s going to be there?” 9:51AM  
Bokuto thought his reply seemed well enough, but the more he read over it, the more he overthinked what he had asked, maybe Kuroo would take it the wrong way and uninvite him. No no, this is Kuroo, the chillest person in history.  
“Kenma, Hinata, his boyfriend, maybe a few friends of Kenma, who knows, it’s gonna be at my place, and it’ll be from 9-12.” 9:53AM  
A pause, Bokuto watched Kuroo’s text bubble pop up and down in a repeated loop.  
“It'll be fun, you need to loosen up man, I know you’ve been working your ass off to finish your work shit, but a couple shots and some liquor won’t hurt, trust me dude. Besides, when was the last time we truly hung out? It’s been ages! Starting to forget your face.” 9:56AM  
Bokuto chuckled and sighed, Kuroo was right, a fun night every now and then wouldn’t hurt.   
“Okay, count me in, see you then” 9:56AM  
Bokuto turned off his phone and continued his morning routine. Brush his teeth, eat something, make sure he’s not forgetting anything, then head out the door. 

The walk to the train station was beautiful, the morning mist with the sun rays shining through really made this whole experience worth it. “Only a few more photos.” He repeatedly mumbled to himself, as he checked his watch so many times, the time became ingrained into his head. 

The train station slowly came into view, and Bokuto started jogging. It was 10:20, he was 10 minutes early, which was a lot better than missing the train. His jog ended in him sweating a little and taking a seat, waiting for the 10:30 train to arrive. Next to him was a sophisticated looking woman, with dark and long black hair, she had glasses and a mole on the bottom of her mouth, she was wearing a black sweater and a black skirt. sHe was typing away on her computer while on the phone talking to someone.   
“Hitoka, yes yes. I know, it’s okay. You can send me the documents as soon as you need. I am not going to tell the boss. Yes. I understand you are worried but there is no reason.”   
She seemed to be calming down a younger woman, was it work related? Most definitely, he really wishes he had someone to calm him down in a situation like this. He was on his own, although he had Kuroo, he always was scared to tell Kuroo things for the fear of not being manly enough, and even though Kuroo would respond with a  
“Hell no dude! You are the strongest person I know!”  
He always feared he’d get dumped by his best friend.

He realized he was staring off into space, and quickly snapped back into reality. Bokuto checked his watch for the 100th time that day. The train would be arriving in a minute. He sighed in relief, everything seemed to be going accordingly. Although he was behind on stuff, he was finally able to close his eyes, and take in the fresh air from outside. That was until he heard over the speakers “Train number 47 is arriving.”

Bokuto picked himself up and waited for the train to come to a complete stop before stepping on. Waiting for the others to get off first though. He held onto the rail, Bokuto always disliked using the seats unless he absolutely needed to. It was better to let the women, the ederly, pregnant, or sick sit down first, that was common knowledge. 

The young lady from earlier was no longer on the phone, she was now typing at her laptop more. She looked so deep in thought, Bokuto wished he could concentrate as much as her. He let out a sad sigh before diving into his own thoughts.

Soon his own thoughts were no longer work related, but were about the guy he had seen in the park a week ago. He wondered if he was okay, if he had work, if he was in a relationship. Bokuto soon began coming up with excuses for why the man could have ignored him. Listening to music? Bokuto didn’t catch if he had earbud in or not. Too deep in thought to realize someone was talking to him? The most likely situation. Or maybe he was just actually ignoring him. Maybe the man thought Bokuto was there to hit on him, it could be a common occurrence, so the man just ignored him to save himself from getting sexually assaulted. Bokuto felt himself physically cringe at that. The thought of someone hurting another for their own wellbeing, or own pleasure was so disgusting to Bokuto, he almost felt sick. 

Bokuto realized they were nearing his stop, and soon collected his thoughts. The train doors opened and Bokuto stepped out, his office building straight ahead. 

Yamamoto Studio for Photography and Design, in big bold letters. He let out a disappointed sigh. It would be a long and hard day for sure.

\---

By the time Bokuto got home, he felt dead, like literally dead. His mind was blank and he felt sick. He could nap for a little bit and then go out to take some more photos. What an excellent plan, he compromised with himself.

It was an hour later when Bokuto woke up. He checked his clock and it read 7PM in glowy letters. The sun would be setting soon, and Bokuto had a perfect chance to get another photo. He instantly jumped out of bed to put on a jacket, a light jacket because it would still be warm out. Then he threw on his shoes and bolted out the door. 

It was really nice out, the air was not too hot and not too cold, and the clouds were all in lovely formations, Bokuto enjoyed this time of day more than anything. He had his camera around his neck, and his hands in his pockets. The walk to the park was as beautiful as beautiful can get. 

He arrived and walked for a little bit, snapping pictures at every opportunity. When his eyes fell upon something.. No. A certain someone. The man from a week ago. Bokuto felt his face flush. The man was trimming the bushes again, but he was bent down slightly, and he was now wearing gloves. Bokuto quickly walked over there. He wanted to find out why he had ignored him. He fell into a running/skipping motion, he almost tripped over himself. When he finally got to the man he regained his breath then tapped his shoulder. Although he shouldn’t touch others without consent, he just needed to get his attention. 

The young man turned around and it felt like Bokuto was slapped in the face by an angel. The man in front of him had beautiful blueish green eyes, his eyelashes were long and black, with eyebrows that fit his face perfectly, and a mouth that was curved a little downwards in an infinity pout. He had a nose piercing, and with the sun hitting his face, he was a literal angel.

Bokuto’s mouth fell open in surprise as his eyes ran over the other man’s features. The guy raised an eyebrow, waiting for Bokuto to say something, do something. Bokuto quickly regained his composure and started speaking, it was slurred but it was speaking nonetheless.  
“Why did you ignore me the other day? Like I realize that you may have gotten the wrong idea but I promise i'm not a bad guy! If you’d just talked to me. I am so glad i found you because it felt wrong to just see you, have you ignore me, and that was that. I-” Bokuto realized the boy started doing a waving motion. 

The boy pointed to his ear, then to his mouth. He whispered something that was unintelligible. When Bokuto looked confused, The man shook his head and did it again, now saying something that sounded odd, his voice sounded different, like he couldn’t hear himself.  
“I… am deaf” The man said and his face went red.

Bokuto felt like his world collapsed. He made a surprised face and started apologizing profusely. He bowed multiple times and felt his face heat up, he wanted to disappear. That was why the man hadn’t paid any attention to him the other week, why he had straight up ignored Bokuto. It was because he couldn’t hear Bokuto.

The man put a hand on Bokuto’s arm and shook his head. He put his fists down, pointed to Bokuto and then made a circular motion with his fingers. He had a questioning look on his face. Bokuto immediately said, “I don’t understand” then mentally face palmed. He brought out his phone and typed into the notes app   
“Let’s chat here. I don’t understand what you are saying”  
The man giggled and nodded, tying out something. He handed Bokuto’s phone back, and smiled. Bokuto felt his heart melt. His smile was beautiful.  
“Okay. I’m Akaashi Keiji. You are?”   
Bokuto looked down at his phone and typed out a response  
“Bokuto Koutaro. I like your name, and I think it’s cool that you’re deaf, not in a weird way, but a way that is endearing, ya know? It must be difficult to get through life..”  
“I manage” was all that Akaashi typed. Bokuto stared down at his phone for a bit trying to think up an elaborate sentence that would get Akaashi to fall for him, when Akaashi took the phone back to write something down.  
“I’m busy right now, I need to finish my work, but text me.” Next to that sentence was a phone number, presumably Akaashi’s. Bokuto chuckled and nodded, he started to walk away when Akaashi made a waving motion and turned back to his work. Bokuto felt himself fall more in love with that boy right then and there.

Ya know, this might not be too bad after all.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies for the delay, I was quite tired the past few days, and haven't brought myself to get out of bed. Again, sorry for any mistakes in spelling, I wrote this when I was very tired.

It was raining, which wasn’t unusual, but wasn’t expected in summer. Bokuto had been inside all day, unable to leave due to the conditions outside. Although Bokuto would have loved to go out, a few days inside never hurt. There was a cup of tea in his hands and he was sitting on his couch, just relaxing for the few hours he has before it stops raining and he is forced back outside for work.

A ding came from his phone and Bokuto picked it up quickly, reading the name. Akaashi.  
“Good morning Bokuto, hope things are going well, the rain won’t stop so I'm stuck inside for the time being.” A short but simple message.   
“Good morning Akaash, I can call you that right? Well anyways, I wish i could go outside because I have work stuff I need to get done as soon as possible.” Was that all he could really write? Embarrassing.   
“Yes, that is okay. I am terribly sorry, hopefully the weather clears up soon.”   
Bokuto found Akaashi’s way of typing so cool, he sounded so professional even in an unprofessional setting, this guy would be quite an interesting person.

A few minutes of texting turned into an hour. Bokuto was thoroughly enjoying this time spent with Akaashi. When Bokuto looked up, he noticed the sky had cleared.  
“It’s no longer raining!” Was all Bokuto could type out, as he was already jumping up to put his shoes on. 

It was currently a Wednesday, and Bokuto was supposed to be going to Kuroo's party later to relieve himself from stress. Well that wasn’t the point of the party, but that was the reason why Bokuto was going. It took himself a lot of convincing to actually go, rather than just ditch it and stay home. He continued to tell himself that people he knows will be there, and maybe even hot girls. 

Bokuto was walking down the street, heading towards the park, resisting the urge to jump in any puddles he came across. Although Bokuto was an adult, he still had to fight his child like tendencies every now and then. 

The gates of the park entrance were extravagant, Bokuto always liked to look as he was coming closer to them. The entire park wasn’t that big, but the flowers, and trees, and plants there were beautiful and made it all worth it. Bokuto was walking around through the park, looking at every little bit of wildlife there was. The pink flowers, the purple flowers, the red and yellow flowers. The plants, small and tall, spiky and smooth. The trees, from cherry blossoms to large oak trees, and trees that hung over, looking like they will tumble to the ground at any moment. Bokuto liked nature, it was a very beautiful thing to see, but it wasn’t his favorite. Bokuto didn’t know what his favorite thing was, he could say it was people, or the sky, but he’d be lying. Bokuto didn’t try to have a favorite thing, he thought everything was pretty, and he was content with that.

After a few minutes of walking, his eyes darted to the front gates, which were barely in view behind all the trees. There was a figure, dressed in all black , a large coat too big for his frame, the same raven black hair, black jeans, as dark as the night sky. He was wearing glasses now, with thick round frames. His pale skin stuck out against his dark clothing choice. 

Bokuto almost tripped over himself to go catch the angel on earth. Akaashi had his head down, staring at the ground. He looked tired, or gloomy, or one of the two. Bokuto was waving his arms frantically, and finally got Akaashi’s attention. The young man looked up and smiled upon seeing Bokuto. Although the two have only known each other for a day, Bokuto felt like he’s known the guy for years. Akaashi waved at Bokuto and sped up his pace, while Bokuto on the other hand was trying to slow himself down to avoid crashing into the young man. Once the two reached each other, Bokuto had to bend over and catch his breath. Akaashi on the other hand was doing just fine. He held his composure and waited for Bokuto to catch his breath. Bokuto was just about to say something when he snapped back to reality, realizing how much of an idiot he would look like if he tried saying something and Akaashi noticed.

The two were sitting beneath a large tree that somehow kept the ground completely dry during the downpour less than an hour ago. Bokuto’s phone was being passed between them. The Notes app where they conversed was full with happy conversations, information about one or another, or just random stuff. 

Although Akaashi seemed happy, he kept an odd distance from Bokuto, only getting close to pass back or retrieve the phone. Bokuto pondered on why, but no matter what he tried to come up with, nothing seemed to be right. So he came to the conclusion that Akaashi wasn’t comfortable with Bokuto yet, and that was okay. The thought lingered in his mind for longer than it should have. 

“What do you do for work?” The line read. Akaashi was looking at Bokuto thoughtfully, waiting for him to start typing. Almost a minute later, Bokuto passed his phone back.

“I’m a photographer.” The young man stared down at the phone, and he had an odd look on his face. He started typing.  
“Why’d you take so long to respond?” Bokuto looked at the sentence and without looking up at Akaashi, he was already writing away.  
“Because most people think a guy being a photographer is gay.” Akaashi’s eyes widened and he gaped at Bokuto. His long fingers started quickly typing away.  
“I don’t think it’s gay. It’s quite cool actually. Takes a lot of talent to be able to be a professional photographer.” Akaashi passed the phone back to Bokuto, a reassuring smile on his face.  
“Thanks. You’ve never told me what you do for work.” The phone went back to Akaashi again.   
“I work in the fashion industry. At Suzuki Clothings actually. But I also have a part time job trimming the bushes and taking care of this park.”   
Bokuto raised his eyebrows at Akaashi’s statements. Two jobs? Two jobs plus being deaf? Now that’s impressive. Bokuto suddenly had a newfound admiration for this young man.   
“I know it’s none of my business, but why do you work two jobs? It must be hard to do all that and be deaf.” Akaashi smiled and shook his head  
“It’s so I can afford to help my girlfriend.”

Oh. Was all that Bokuto could think. Akaashi never mentioned having a girlfriend, but it made sense, he was a fine looking young man, he was well kept and now that Bokuto looked closer at Akaashi’s hand, there was a beautiful looking ring, he was also deaf, so it was reasonable to have a partner alongside him to help with difficult tasks.

Bokuto’s day was ruined just with those 9 words. It was selfish, Bokuto could admit that, but he thought he had somewhat of a chance with Akaashi. It was so stupid, now that he looked back at it. How could such a handsome guy be gay? Of course he was straight. 

Bokuto let out a sigh and typed out a response   
“That’s so kind. You must be truly in love to go through all this.” That was all Bokuto could manage without wanting to take a 100 year nap.   
“Indeed, I love her very much. I met her back in high school and we’ve been together ever since, she’s the only one who understands me.”   
Bokuto felt bad now. He didn’t want to stand in the way of their love. He felt his heart start to melt, maybe this wouldn’t be too bad. He could still be friends with Akaashi, and that would be just enough.   
Could it be just enough though?

The two were sitting and chatting for hours, when Bokuto stretched and typed “I have work I need to get back to, I enjoyed talking with you, and hopefully we can talk more in the future.” Once Akaashi received the message, he nodded and stood up, dusting himself off. 

Bokuto waved to a smiling Akaashi, fidgeting with his hands as he left to the front gates. As soon as he was out of eye sight, Bokuto’s face scrunched up into a scowl, and he felt his heart shred into hundreds of pieces. Forget the whole feeling sorry, he now felt upset. This was exactly like if you found out your crush at school had their eyes set on someone else, except this is actually adulthood and Bokuto is throwing a tantrum because the guy he liked was in a loving relationship with another person. 

The walk to the apartments was long, tiresome, gruesome, lonesome, anything that ended with ‘some’ and wasn’t a good thing. When Bokuto arrived home safely after dragging his feet the entire way back, he decided to start choosing an outfit to wear to the party at Kuroo’s tonight. He figured that maybe he can take his mind off of everything happening with some alcohol. “Everything could be fixed with alcohol.” One of Kuroo’s favorite life quotes. Maybe Bokuto could learn a thing or two from Kuroo. 

The party wasn’t until 9 tonight, and it was only 6 pm. Maybe if he called up Kuroo and asked to head over a little early, Kuroo would say yeah.

The phone rang twice before a husky but soft voice at the other end spoke up “Kuroo speaking.”  
“Hey bro, It’s Bokuto. Mind if I come over early? I’m bored and I feel like shit.” There was a pause at the other end, then Kuroo started talking again.  
“Of course man, but you have to help set up, Kenma is being stubborn so I’m on my own.”   
Bokuto heard a grumble from somewhere in the distance on the other line, presumably Kenma. He let out a soft laugh, his mood being lifted already.  
“Of course dude! Can’t let one of my bros rot from all the work being put on his shoulders.” A loud and hearty laugh came from Kuroo.   
“I'll come pick you up, be there in 10.” Was all that he said before the phone started beeping, signaling that Kuroo hung up. 

Bokuto went to his room to dress into the clothes he chose for the party. It wasn’t that special, but he made sure to choose something that really showed off his body.   
When he was finished struggling to fit into his clothes, he stood in front of his mirror, and smiled. Still as sexy as ever.

Bokuto sat down on his couch, then started staring up at the ceiling. His mind wandered back to the young man, the elegant, stunning, beautiful man, and before he knew it, Bokuto was fantasizing about what it’d be like to have Akaashi as a boyfriend.

Knocking awoke Bokuto from his homoerotic daze. “Coming! Coming!” Bokuto yelled as he got his ass off the couch. He opened the door and Kuroo practically almost fell in.   
“Ya ready?” He spoke with a smirk on his face.   
“Why do you just look like you got done receiving head?” Bokuto asked dumbly and Kuroo nearly died of laughter.

Bokuto slipped his shoes on, they were nice formal dress shoes. 

“Well don’t you look all fancy eh?” Kuroo observed carefully, leaning on the doorframe, just barely inside the apartment.  
“Well duh, It’s a party shit head.” Bokuto snapped back, then realized his aggression was a little too much.  
“I can’t argue with that.” Kuroo bowed his head and moved out of the way for Bokuto to leave. He locked the door behind him, then chased after Kuroo, who was already halfway down the stairs, on his way to his car.

Bokuto always seems to forget that Kuroo and his boyfriend, Kenma are loaded. It’s mainly Kenma who is keeping them in such a wealthy lifestyle, but he’d be lying if Kuroo wasn’t also a successful man. Bokuto was very proud of them, and he didn’t fail to let Kuroo know. 

“New car?” Bokuto admired the yellow sports car, probably worth more than Bokuto’s own life.  
“Yeah, only trying it out, Kenma complained about the color so I don’t think it's gonna stick around for much longer” Kuroo shrugged and unlocked the car with a tap of a button. The pair got in and Bokuto heaved out a sigh   
“It amazes me how you can live such a luxurious life, while I'm over here fighting for scraps.” He whined and looked at Kuroo with a pitiful look.  
Kuroo just punched his arm in retaliation.  
“Ya know if you are unable to live on your own, Kenma and I would be more than happy to have you stay over at our house for a while.”   
Bokuto made a face and Kuroo rethought his words.   
“Not so much Kenma, but I’d be able to talk him into it.” Kuroo restated. 

Bokuto was laughing almost the entire ride to their house, as Kuroo retold stories and said cracked jokes. This was comfortable, Bokuto enjoyed being in Kuroo’s company. They were an inseparable pair, friends for life.

“Welcome to my home!” Kuroo announced as he parked the car into the large driveway. The house was huge, and was luxurious to a point where it was almost too much. Bokuto marveled at it, made a few remarks about how he’d kill to be able to live in a large house. 

Kuroo was very lucky to live in a large house in Tokyo. The house had 3 floors, the top floor only being a pool and spa area, where the bottom two floors were bedrooms, bathrooms, living rooms and kitchens. Bokuto had only been here once or twice before, and It was when he was either drunk or too tired to head home. 

Bokuto hadn’t even thought of Akaashi… well until now.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED- I was busy and my computer broke + my laptop was taken away, but it’s back now, expect regular updates every other Friday :)

It had been two hours since Bokuto had arrived at Kuroo’s house.  
Everything was uneventful, just setting up. Bokuto was out back by the pool, with a glass of water in his hand and nothing on his mind. 

Kuroo startled Bokuto by whispering a harsh  
“Earth to Koutarou.” He tried to stay composed but there was obvious concern laced with his voice.  
“Kuroo, don’t do that.” Was all Bokuto could heave out, as he clutched his heart in a dramatic way.   
“Sorry sorry!” Kuroo laughed and sat down next to Bokuto.   
“What are you thinking about?” Kuroo asked, tilting his head.  
Bokuto stared at the ground, trying to find the words to describe his feeling.  
“Nothing.” Bokuto choked out, setting his water down and crossing his arms.  
“Nothing? You sure?” Kuroo poked at Bokuto and grinned “thinking of someone?” He muttered under his breath  
Bokuto looked back at him, mouth agape and a shocked expression on his face, but no words coming out   
“Jackpot” Kuroo said, a proud tone to his voice, he had found Bokuto’s   
weak spot “who?”  
“No one, now leave me alone, don’t you have a party to set up for?” Kuroo rolled his eyes and stood up. “This conversation isn’t over.” He glared and walked back inside, leaving Bokuto to his own demise.

Bokuto sat there awkwardly for a couple minutes before fishing his   
phone out of his pocket. After scrolling social media, he opened the messenger app, and sighed before pulling up Akaashi’s inbox. 

“Hey hey, Akaash! Whatcha doing?” He sent at 8:36 pm, now he just waited for a response.

It was 30 minutes later, and the party had just started. Still no response from Akaashi, although Bokuto didn’t mind, he had his own things to do.   
Kuroo fetched for Bokuto to come inside since it was starting to get fun in there. Bokuto shoved his phone into his pocket and huffed as he stood up. 

“BOKUTO-SAN!” A shout was heard from the crowd that was starting   
to gain more and more people per minute. An orange haired man ran up to him, and suddenly enveloped him into a tight hug. Bokuto had little time to react as he was almost shoved to the ground, but after some time the smaller guy pulled away.

“Hey hey Hinata!” Bokuto ruffled his hair, and Shoyo let out a soft giggle. Hinata was a younger guy that Bokuto met in college, he was a kind person, very athletic and smart.   
“Where’s everyone else?” Bokuto looked around.  
“Ah, Tobio is talking with Daichi-San, Atsumu is flirting with girls, and Oikawa-San is with Iwaizumi-San” Hinata listed off, a thoughtful look spreading across his face.   
“I see, is Sugawara not here?” Bokuto spoke loudly, talking over the music.   
“No no, he is.. but he is just with Asahi-San and Akaashi-San” Hinata smiled up at the taller man.

Something struck Bokuto in the heart. Akaashi? No no… probably just   
someone else… unless it wasn’t, and this was his Akaashi.   
“Akaashi?” Bokuto tilted his head, cocking a brow.   
“Oh yeah! Akaashi-San is one of Sugawara-San’s friends! He’s deaf so Sugawara-San is helping him, it’s rare for him to come to a party this big.” Hinata rambled.

Bokuto’s eyes widened. That was definitely his Akaashi.  
“Excuse me for a moment Hinata” Bokuto said with a determined look in his eyes, he shoved his way through the crowd and to a secluded spot of the house, and sure enough, there was Sugawara, Asahi, and Akaashi. 

“Sugawara!” Bokuto called out loudly, and a male with silver hair snapped   
his head toward Bokuto.   
“Bokuto!” He called out, waving frantically, trying to get Bokuto over to him. 

Bokuto ran over to Suga and tried to say hi, but all he could do was just watch  
Akaashi. Akaashi was staring at the ground, with a cup in his hands. He had glasses on and he seemed tired. Suga took notice of Bokuto’s interest in Akaashi.   
“Bo, do you know him?” He said and pointed at Akaashi, his head turning between the two of them.   
“Yea.. I had a few ‘conversations’ with him” He said, throwing up air quotes for conversations, because he never really did share words with Akaashi. “Also have his number.” Bokuto whispered the last part.  
Suga smiled “That’s great!” He turned to Akaashi and tapped his shoulder, causing him to look up, a confused look on his face. When Akaashi looked at Bokuto, his face went from confusion to delight. 

Suga started signing to Akaashi. Bokuto’s eyes widened and an astonished look came over his face.   
“Woah, Suga you know how to.. Sign?” He tilted his head. Suga chuckled and seemed to tell Akaashi to wait.   
“Yep, started learning ever since I met Keiji” He contemplated something “So.. Been practicing for 3 years.” 

Bokuto, Suga, And Akaashi were just hanging out for 40-50 minutes when Akaashi signed something to Suga, and gathered his belongings  
“Akaashi has to go home, his girlfriend needs him.” Was all Suga would say, but his face said something else, something much worse.   
Bokuto looked at Akaashi and he seemed to be concentrating on something but nothing at all. His stomach dropped and he had a weird gut feeling.

‘Would Akaashi be okay?’ was the only thought in his head right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there were so little words, next chapter there should be more than usual. :)


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO PUBLISH!!! Midterms started, I was failing two classes, AND I was doing a lot of travelling, so as you can maybe tell, it wasn’t looking that great for me and my writing, but alas, I have finished! It’s not as good as I’d like it to be, but a lot of shit was talked about and I’m literally exhausted, also we are on the road to bokuaka’s growing relationship.

Chapter 5

Akaashi had Kenma drive him home. The aura in the car was tense, Kenma was tired and Akaashi was focused. 

Kenma kept his eyes on the road, but sometimes glanced at Akaashi. He had a far away look in his eyes, and that made Akaashi question Kozume’s mental health. 

Kenma had been married to Kuroo for 3 and a half years now, but the two have been in love for years. Kenma has shown no signs of being unhappy in his relationship, but Akaashi really does wonder sometimes. Kenma had expressed once that Kuroo seems to blow up sometimes, but that was only once and 2 years ago. Everytime Kenma and Kuroo are out in public together, they seem inseparable, Kuroo is either holding Kenma’s hand or playing with his hair, and Kenma is either holding on to Kuroo’s arm or leaning against him.

Akaashi is actually quite jealous of their relationship. Although he has his girlfriend, Akaashi feels so alone in this, His girlfriend Matsui Hana, always seems busy, tired or upset. He says he loves her, and he does, but the relationship is dysfunctional. Akaashi would part ways with her but he is afraid of new things. Akaashi can’t think of a time without Hana, he suppressed his memories from elementary school and middle school. So when Akaashi first met Hana, his 2nd day of highschool, he felt his entire life just light up. 

Now, he felt his world crumble down on him. Akaashi got a long detailed message from Hana, talking about how she wished they broke up sooner, it wasn’t good for either person's mental health, she was seeing someone already, and had lost her love for him. She would probably be gone by the time Akaashi got home.

“Akaashi?” Kenma mouthed and waved his hands at him. Akaashi jerked his head in the direction of Kenma. Kenma had his head tilted, his eyes widened like a cat, he looked shy and timid like he usually did, except he seemed more afraid now. “You okay? You’re staring off at space and your eyes are- Akaashi?” Kenma signed frantically. His hand movements were sloppy and somewhat hard to understand. Akaashi started crying and he covered his face in embarrassment. 

Kenma sat awkwardly in his seat, waiting for the light to turn green. One of Kenma’s worst traits is not being able to cheer anyone up.   
“I-I’m sorry” Akaashi spoke, his voice cracked and sounded pained, and unnatural.   
“Akaashi.. what's… wrong?” Kenma signed, then rubbed his neck and cleared his throat. The air in the car turned from tense to extremely uncomfortable. 

Akaashi rubbed the temples of his forehead, he shook his head and pointed ahead. Kenma followed his hand to see the light was green. He quickly signed a ‘sorry’ and sat back in his seat normally, starting to drive 5 seconds later. Akaashi quickly stopped crying, he spotted his apartments in the distance and let out a sigh. Once they arrived Akaashi flashed a soft smile, and bowed his head in thanks. 

Once Akaashi returned to his apartment, it suddenly felt empty and cold. To be fair the aircon was on but that wasn’t the point. Akaashi went to their room, well now only his room, immediately, hoping to see Hana asleep or on her phone. He hoped she’d look up with that happy smile, the light and love in her eyes still there. But all Akaashi saw was an empty bed. 

Akaashi took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He groaned and flopped down on the bed. If he tried hard enough, he could still feel her warmth. Akaashi didn’t want to admit, but he realized their relationship was starting to turn rough a few years in. Neither of them wanted to say anything, so they lived together for years after. Their personalities didn’t mix well, but they were dumb and inlove at the time, so they didn’t even notice.

Akaashi hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until he woke up with the sun shining on his face in the morning, it was hot in his apartment. His back hurt and he had a bad headache. Akaashi got up and changed his clothes, and went to the kitchen to find ibuprofen. His mind was racing but he couldn’t think a single coherent thought. After downing two pills and a cup of water, he sat down on his couch. Akaashi yawned and laid down slowly, he kept his eyes open but his mind fell asleep, it wasn’t until he felt buzzing from his pocket.

‘New Text Message. Bokuto Koutaro: Akaashi? You okay? You haven’t responded to any of my text messages’ Akaashi felt his heart lighten up, and he immediately responded   
‘Hello Bokuto, yes I’m fine, sorry I had some stuff go down last night. But I am okay.’ Akaashi sighed and sent his message. He set his phone down, and didn’t get a reply until 5 minutes later.

‘Can you come to the park?’ Was all that the message said. Akaashi smiled and shook his head, typical Bokuto. 

‘I took today off of work because I have a really bad hangover, but my boss and coworkers don’t need to know.’ Bokuto messaged again.

‘Yes I can come, see you soon’ Akaashi sent, then started getting ready. He just threw on some shoes, and grabbed his phone and keys before dashing out of the apartment. The sun was brighter outside, and the heat was immense today. Akaashi got tired after running a block, and he had to start walking. After 5 minutes he arrived at the park, he was out of breath and exhausted. Akaashi had no clue why he was so excited to get to Bokuto. 

Was it because Bokuto was the only one willing to check up on him right now? Kozume would check up occasionally, but he never continued conversations, or offered to hangout. Bokuto on the other hand was always there to chat. Akaashi felt his insides melt.

After entering the park gates, he wiped sweat off his forehead and started fidgeting with his hands. After a minute of wandering, Akaashi felt a tap on his shoulder. He whipped around, his glasses nearly slipping off his face. 

It was Bokuto. He was smiling, Bokuto was wearing a T-shirt and shorts, his arms quickly crossed. Akaashi tilted his head and let out a puff of air he didn’t realize he was holding this whole time. 

Bokuto took out his phone and started typing ‘Hey! Glad to see you, if you don't mind, can you tell me what happened last night?’ As soon as Akaashi got the phone, his face paled. He looked at Bokuto and shook his head frantically, his eyes looked scared and Bokuto quickly put his hands up in defense, mouthing words that looked like ‘sorry sorry!’

Akaashi put his head in his hands before taking off his glasses. Bokuto assumed it would be awhile before Akaashi told him what happened. Bokuto sat there for a minute, awkwardly.

Bokuto slowly took his phone back and started typing. ‘So.. how did you go deaf? Were you born with it or?’ Bokuto slid the phone over and Akaashi stared at it from behind his hands. He gently reached down to pick the phone up, and Bokuto noticed something. Akaashi’s hands look so elegant, but he had bandages lining every other finger. But mostly, how big Akaashi’s hands were. Bokuto marvelled and then looked down at his own hands to compare. Bokuto’s hands were big, but were shorter, if he were to compare the two finger lengths, Akaashi would definitely beat him by a mile.

Akaashi realized what Bokuto was doing, and he quickly retracted his hand in embarrassment. Something Bokuto didn’t know about Akaashi was, he hated his hands. He was almost disgusted by how long his fingers were. Akaashi’s hands were really slim and skinny, to the point where you could see his bones poking from his joints, and they looked fragile. Every chance Akaashi got he’d hide his hands, or fidget with them. 

Akaashi was very insecure overall, a deaf kid who looked like he had an eating disorder? Hands so long he was practically some sort of myth. Akaashi was also tall, 6 feet was tall for where he lived, so he was abnormal. Most of his life, Akaashi was bullied for being himself. 

Bokuto looked nervous as Akaashi had just spaced out for 20 seconds, a tearful look on his face. Bokuto didn’t want to upset him so he sat quietly, his hands on his lap. As Akaashi came to, Bokuto bowed his head in apologies. 

Akaashi gave the phone back after typing a long response. 

‘I was born deaf, so I have never lived a life where I could hear. I don’t mind though because I couldn’t say if I like hearing not. And about the topic earlier, I think I can talk about it now.  
My girlfriend Matsui broke up with me, she told me she didn’t love me anymore, and she doesn’t want to see me anymore. I don’t really know what to do, I’m still in shock I guess. I don’t want to go home because everything reminds me of her, but I have nowhere to go though.’

After reading all of that, Bokuto looked at Akaashi, his face looked surprised, and then sympathetic.

‘I am SO sorry Akaashi! I never realized how bad the situation was! If you don’t want to go home, shouldn’t you stay with Kenma for a bit? Suga told me about how the two of you are close.’

‘I would but I don’t want to interrupt him and Kuroo’s time. They are having some sort of fight.’ 

‘Really? How do you know? Did Kenma tell you?’

‘No, honestly I could be wrong, but it's evident on Kenma’s face, I tend to pay attention more to facial and body language, and I can tell every time the two are fighting. It’s also painfully obvious.’

‘I see. Maybe you can get a hotel’ Bokuto suggested, and then he looked away bashfully

‘What is it Bokuto-San?’

‘If you want, and this is if you truly are in need of a place to stay. Perhaps, you could stay with me for a bit?’ Once the phone was given back, Bokuto rubbed at the back of his neck, his face turned pink.

‘That doesn’t sound half bad actually, I’ll think about it.’ Akaashi nodded and looked at Bokuto. The two locked eyes for a second and it felt like all the air had been knocked out of Akaashi. Even though it had been 2 seconds in reality, it seemed to go on forever. He glanced away before it got weird.

The two said their goodbyes 2 hours later, Bokuto stayed in the park. Akaashi hadn’t realized until now that Bokuto had a camera around his neck this entire time. Akaashi left the area and headed to the shops. Maybe he can make his mind up about whether he should stay with Bokuto or not. 

Thinking back to their awkward eye contact moment, He realized just how magnificent Bokuto’s eyes were. He didn’t realize his eyes were that bright and orange before. They seemed to glow and shimmer in the light. Akaashi brought himself to reality, and found a bench to sit at for a few minutes to rest, the immense heat was getting to him. 

Everything Akaashi tried, he couldn’t get Bokuto off his mind. Was this a sign that maybe Bokuto might be more than what he thought at the beginning? Could Bokuto maybe be someone more important than he realized?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, sorry if the writing at the end is sloppy or rushed or overall bad, I’m truly sorry about all of this, but! To be making up for my absence, I will infact, start posting every Friday, because I feel awful. But alas, thank you for all the reads! I feel very grateful that everyone is enjoying my story. I am finally being able to write my heart out! Take care everyone! Stay safe and wear a mask outside!


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have posted on time in like the first time in forever.   
> Hopefully you don’t mind how short this chapter is, I am very tired, and I never got around to writing very much

Akaashi felt a buzzing coming from his pocket, he grabbed it from out of his pocket and checked who it was from   
‘Sorry to be pushy, but about my offer earlier?’  
From Bokuto Koutaro. Akaashi sighed and rubbed his forehead, he let himself think for a few minutes.

Akaashi could take up the offer and spend the next few weeks with Bokuto, and be actually happy, or he could stay in his apartment, wallowing in sadness and misery, and end up all over unhappy. 

‘Thank you Bokuto. I have decided I will take your offer. When is the soonest I can move in?’

A few moments later Akaashi received a reply.   
‘If you want, I can help you pack your stuff up and you could move in today?’ 

‘That would be nice. Thank you very much Bokuto-San.’ Akaashi sent. Although he didn’t send very much emotion through the phone, he was smiling quite a bit right now. 

‘What’s your address? Not trying to sound creepy, just.. Need to know.’ Akaashi chuckled and sent his address. Akaashi decided now was a good time to walk home. The walk was nice, the sun was still high in the sky, and it felt hot, but today was a cooler day. The breeze going through Akaashi’s hair felt nice. 

When Akaashi finally arrived at his apartment, Bokuto wasn’t there yet, so he walked inside and started only packing up his important things. Nothing that he doesn’t need, only stuff that he deems necessary.

Within 15 minutes, Bokuto texted Akaashi   
‘I’m here. I’ll come up to your apartment.’. Akaashi slid his phone into his pocket and walked out and into the apartment complex hallway. Bokuto was walking up the stairs, and when he saw Akaashi he smiled wide and bright. Bokuto was wearing what he had on earlier except he had on a light sweatshirt now.

Akaashi moved aside and motioned into the house. Bokuto nodded and went to pick up two bags. Bokuto mouthed ‘is that all’ and Akaashi nodded. The two walked down to Bokuto’s car, and Akaashi noticed he had somewhat of a bounce in his step. 

After packing everything into the car, Bokuto got into the drivers side and Akaashi got into the passengers side, Bokuto looked at Akaashi and smiled again, and Akaashi felt like his heart was pierced with an arrow.

The drive was fun, Bokuto would have put music on, but sitting in silence with the guy he was totally crushing on felt even better. The atmosphere wasn’t awkward, it felt nice, and both males could feel that.

Bokuto arrived at his apartment faster than he thought. Tokyo traffic is a burden, but today it felt like no one was on the road. Today almost felt perfect.   
Bokuto led the way, he was carrying almost all of Akaashi’s bag, mainly because he wanted to help Akaashi but also because he wanted to look strong. Akaashi was hardly paying attention to Bokuto being ‘strong’ but was more focused on how nice the apartment buildings looked, they looked better than his, that’s for sure.

Bokuto unlocked the door and let Akaashi walk in first. After the two took their shoes and jackets off, Bokuto led Akaashi to the spare bedroom. Akaashi bowed and walked in. He admired how neat the room was, it had a somewhat big window that had a beautiful view. The room was also very cold, but comfortable. Not even 10 seconds later, Bokuto came back carrying Akaashi’s bag. 

Bokuto wrote down on a sheet of paper saying, ‘If you ever need anything, I’m either in my room or in the living room.’ Bokuto’s handwriting was also neat. 

Bokuto’s apartment was cool, it was oddly tidy, there wasn’t a single thing out of place, no trash anywhere, and it smelled really good. The apartment smelled as though a million flowers were planted in there. It wasn’t too strong either. 

Akaashi lay down on the bed, and suddenly was overwhelmed with comfort. The bed almost swallowed Akaashi whole, he felt out of place. Akaashi closed his eyes for a moment, just to think back on the events that had happened in the past week. He went to a party, he got broken up with, and he moved in with someone, all that and it wasn’t even Friday yet.  
Just as he stopped thinking about the events that had happened, he reopened his eyes and it was suddenly dark out. Akaashi sat up and stared outside, he went to stand up but realized that he was covered in blankets. When had that happened? Had Bokuto covered him up whilst he was asleep? Just the very thought of that made Akaashi’s heart flutter.

He walked to the door and opened it slowly, there was no sight of Bokuto. All the lights were off, and it was eerily quiet. Akaashi assumed Bokuto had gone off to sleep. So just as quietly as he had opened the door, he closed it again, and sat on ‘his’ bed. There was no doubt that Akaashi wouldn’t be able to sleep again, so he sat there staring off into space like he has done many times before, thinking about his current situation. 

He was living with this Bokuto, the nicest guy he has ever met, who was very kind and understanding, who looked very handsome, albeit a little odd, still very handsome. Akaashi pulled himself out of his thoughts. If he had continued to talk about Bokuto in that manner, he’d probably feel guilty. Bokuto was a good friend, and that is where he will leave it.

Bokuto was a good… friend

Before Akaashi knew it, he had fallen asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter won’t be as short, and who knows, if I’m feeling lucky I might make it double the amount of words as the longest chapter (don’t get ur hopes up.)


	7. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone

I am driving to North Carolina right now and I’m going to be on the road until 10 AM tomorrow and I’m going to sleep until at least 1 PM so that means I cannot publish the new chapter until later. For compensation I will make sure to add even more text and even spice up the story. I truly am sorry,  
The story is already typed but it’s hard to publish while driving so I cannot publish it today.  
My sincere apologies.

Have a wonderful day <3


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! Im a day late, I apologize.  
> I had a surprise meeting today, I just got back to my hotel room, and I’m now able to update! Again I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes

(in the first chapter I realized I made a typo and instead of 2 bedrooms I typed 1 bedroom for Bokuto’s apartment, so please forgive me)

Akaashi woke up to a bright room, a room that he was not familiar with. After blinking a few times and putting his glasses on that had fallen off last night, he stood up and stretched. Akaashi realized he was in his clothes he had worn yesterday so he changed quickly into a t-shirt and sweatpants. 

He checked himself in the mirror, he looked quite scrawny. His arms looked very thin and his collarbone jutted out. Akaashi brought a hand up to his neck and just stared at himself. He looked down at his hand and put it out in front of himself. His hands were slender and his fingers were long. Akaashi furrowed his brow and sighed.

After putting a hoodie on, he headed back to the mirror. His arms were no longer visible and his neck was covered. Akaashi stuffed his hands in his pockets and let out a sigh. He walked to the door and opened it slowly. He peered out and Bokuto was nowhere in sight. Akaashi stepped out of the room and looked around. He spotted a note on the counter in the kitchen. It read, ‘I ran out for stuff to make breakfast, 9:35 AM. - Bokuto’ Akaashi bit his lip and looked at the time. 9:36 AM, Akaashi had just missed him. He sat down on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. Akaashi felt oddly out of place in this apartment, he felt unwelcomed.

Akaashi took out his phone and checked recent messages. Akaashi wasn’t much of a popular guy, but he did have coworkers that needed him every day at every hour. No recent messages, thankfully. He set his phone down and massaged his forehead. The waves of sadness hit him suddenly, when he thought of his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend in this case. Akaashi checked the time and realized it was now 9:45 AM. Akaashi sat up straight and rested his hands in his lap. 

\---

Bokuto was at the store buying groceries. Usually he barely bought enough for himself, but now that there were two people living in the household (him and Akaashi) he’d need to buy extra. What did Akaashi like? Bokuto groaned in realization that he had no clue what Akaashi actually enjoyed. Bokuto browsed each aisle carefully about 3 times before drawing his phone out in defeat

‘Akaash what do you like to eat?’ He almost didn’t want to send it because he felt embarrassed. Around 2 minutes later Akaashi sent a reply

‘Not much, anything can please me if cooked well.’ was all Akaashi needed to say for Bokuto to buy the usual stuff he buys. Bokuto was a somewhat good cook so hopefully Akaashi wouldn't get mad.

Bokuto got home right before 10 AM, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Akaashi was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, Bokuto frowned and set the groceries down. He had to think of a way to alert Akaashi without scaring him. Bokuto decided to just put away all the groceries. Bokuto sighed after he was done and he turned around to find Akaashi looking at him. Bokuto raised his eyebrows and smiled. Akaashi sighed and smiled back. Bokuto walked out of the kitchen and sat next to Akaashi on the couch.

Bokuto turned the tv on and before Akaashi could do anything, he put on subtitles of him. Akaashi felt his face flush and he glanced at Bokuto then fixed his eyes onto the tv. Akaashi felt the left side of his body heat up from how close the two were sitting. Akaashi would have scooted away if it was anyone else but Bokuto just made him feel comfortable. Akaashi kept looking at Bokuto out of the corner of his eye. Akaashi didn’t want to sound gay but Bokuto looked totally hot right now. Akaashi had to avert his eyes before his mind travelled to a place it shouldn’t be. 

Bokuto was dressed in nicer clothes, Akaashi didn’t know why but for some reason Bokuto looked really nice in dress clothes. Bokuto brought out his phone and typed something out before giving it to Akaashi

‘Do you have work today?’

‘No, I called in and asked for the rest of this week off.’

‘Got’cha. I have work in a few so I need to leave soon.’ 

‘When?’  
‘I have to be at work by 11.’

‘Shouldn’t you leave now then?’

‘Maybe. I like living on the edge though’

‘Go.’ Was all Akaashi typed before giving the phone back and nudging Bokuto.

Bokuto rolled his eyes and grinned. He stood up and walked to the Genkan, got his shoes on and within seconds he was out the door, leaving Akaashi completely alone.

Akaashi sighed, he felt more comfortable now. The apartment didn’t feel uncomfortable now, and he felt more welcomed.

Akaashi stood up and turned the tv off before retreating to his room. His legs felt wobbly, and he felt oh so tired. He reached the bed and promptly fell down. The bed welcomed him with open arms.

Oh god what was Bokuto doing to his heart. He just broke up with girlfriend and now he has a crush on this guy he met? Toxic.

\---

Bokuto had just finished work, it was 1PM and he felt so tired. Maybe once he arrived back at his apartment, he could take Akaashi out to eat, maybe make him feel a little better about getting broken up with. Maybe somewhere fancy, Akaashi would probably enjoy that. Bokuto was on the train, he would have driven but Tokyo traffic is really bad on work days. 

Once at home Bokuto walked through the door, half expecting to see Akaashi on the couch. When Bokuto didn’t see him, he took his shoes off, slipped on slippers and headed towards Akaashi’s room. He slowly opened the door, bracing himself to shut the door if he saw anything he didn’t want to see or shouldn’t see. But instead, Akaashi was asleep on the bed. Bokuto sighed and was about to leave the room, but he noticed Akaashi wasn’t covered up and he looked to be in an uncomfortable position. 

Bokuto carefully walked over and watched Akaashi, he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of his sleeping face. Akaashi still had his glasses on, so Bokuto carefully lifted them off his face and set them down on the nightstand next to the bed. Bokuto placed a hand on Akaashi’s forehead, then traced it down to his cheek. His skin was soft, so soft, too soft. Bokuto moved Akaashi to a more comfortable sleeping position so he wouldn’t hurt himself, or wake up with a sore neck. Akaashi smiled in his sleep and Bokuto had to hurry up before he combusted. Bokuto finally covered Akaashi with a blanket and left the room. But even as Bokuto went to his room, he couldn’t get the thought of Akaashi out of his head.

Yeah Bokuto was definitely head over heels for Akaashi. Did that make him a loser? Probably, would that affect their relationship? Probably, did Bokuto try to do anything about it? No. 

It was around 7 PM when Akaashi finally woke up. Bokuto was out in the living room, on his phone. Akaashi quietly exited his room, but not quiet enough because Bokuto looked up and smiled. Akaashi looked down awkwardly and smiled. Bokuto got up, brought out his phone and handed it to Akaashi. 

‘Wanna get dinner?’ 

‘Sure.’ 

Bokuto smiled and put his phone into his pocket. 

“Now?” Akaashi mouthed and Bokuto nodded. Akaashi sighed and signaled to Bokuto to wait, then Akaashi retreated back into the room. Bokuto sighed and went to wait near the door. After 5 minutes Akaashi came out and Bokuto nearly stopped breathing. Akaashi looked stunning, his hair was messy but really outlined his face. Akaashi wasn’t wearing his glasses. He had on a loose shirt and neat dress pants. Akaashi carried his shoes to the genkan before putting 

After the two left the apartment, Bokuto took the lead. Akaashi was trailing very close behind Bokuto, but he still felt like Bokuto was too fast for him. They had been walking for only 2 minutes but Akaashi couldn’t keep up with Bokuto. 

The two walked into a crowd of people and suddenly Akaashi couldn’t see or make out where Bokuto was. Akaashi chased after him, and bumped into many people, once he saw Bokuto he grabbed his arm to hold onto. His grip was loose, and his hands were cold, cold as ice. Bokuto looked at Akaashi and Akaashi was just trying to stay close to him, he wasn’t quite looking at, just keeping his eyes on the ground, trying not to fall over. Bokuto’s face flushed and he slowed down a little bit. Akaashi slowly moved his grip down to Bokuto’s hand, He was hesitant but he intertwined their fingers. Bokuto’s warm hands mixed with Akaashi’s cold hands made a perfect bond. Bokuto liked the feel of Akaashi’s hand, they were long but fit almost perfectly inside his. 

This was nice. This was really nice, both of them thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoy that I included some development in their relationship, and a little mutual pining.


	9. Update

Hi again.   
Midterms start next week, and so I need to study.

A lot.

So that being said. I will not be able to publish a chapter today or next week.   
But. I will probably have a lot of time to type.  
During winter break, there will be multiple new chapters, to make up for this inconvenience.  
Please wish me luck on my midterms, I really need some luck since I’m not the brightest person in the book. 

Stay safe and take care  
See you in two weeks!


End file.
